


Strap

by elpinkerton



Category: Rivers Cuomo - Fandom, Rivers Cuomo/original female character - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Light BDSM, Smut, lightning strap, making good use of it, short and not so sweet, we've all thought it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 06:27:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20466515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elpinkerton/pseuds/elpinkerton





	Strap

She was barely through the door and his hands were round her neck, lips kissing her, hands in her hair, pulling it to the side to kiss and nip at her neck, his stubble grazing her skin. Her eyes rolled back in her head, he knew how to make her crazy alright and this was just the start. This forceful greeting was exactly what she needed, what she’d been craving and she felt a pulse between her legs and a jolt of electricity through her body that made her feel alive.

She looked round the studio at the guitars lined up on the wall, and the different straps attached and she wondered which one he would treat her to today. He took down the seafoam green strat and unclipped the lightning strap. Her legs were barely able to hold her up, she was trembling with anticipation, but she knew better than to speak or even murmur before he gave her permission. Unless she wanted him to be extra hard on her… maybe she did.

He stared her down as he fingered the strap in his hands, folding it with his thumb in the middle, holding the two ends in his other hand, and pulling it together with such force it made a loud crack that echoed around the silent studio. Her panties were getting soaked. No matter he’d have them off soon.

He marched over to her, never breaking eye contact, breathing hard. He was really into it, relishing his role, he wasn’t going to let her off easy today, he was going to leave marks. She bit down on her lip and panted, she couldn’t help it. His eyes narrowed and his lips tightened into a line, she didn’t know if he was going to fuck her or murder her. Either would have been fine. He went with pulling down her top so that her breasts were unceremoniously exposed and she knew she had to stand there and take it. 

He ran his fingers across her collar bone, as he moved behind her, she felt his hot breath on her neck, causing goose bumps on her skin and her nipples to harden. His hands moved up behind her to cup her breasts and her legs almost gave way underneath her. She had to lean into him a little to stop herself from falling. He allowed it. She closed her eyes and tipped her head back onto his shoulder as his fingers caressed her nipples. Jesus it felt good. So good. She forced her eyes open to appreciate the view of his hands on her breasts, his painted fingernails greedily groping her flesh. She was losing her goddamn mind. She turned her head to the side, desperate to kiss him. But he pinched her nipples for her insolence and she gasped and then smirked inwardly, knowing she shouldn't be asking. He was in charge and she only needed to be told once.

He came back round to face her and took both of her wrists, placing them together in front of her. She stood stock still, like a good girl, almost holding her breath. She watched as he fetched a length of microphone cable and wound it round them, tightly. There was no getting out of that. If she was lucky there would be a nice red mark there afterwards too. He led her by her bound hands over to his desk. 

He shoved her skirt up to her waist and pulled her panties down to her ankles. She had to leave them there, he hadn’t told her to remove them completely, after all. He bent her forwards over the desk, arms outstretched in front, and he attached the cord around her wrists to a hook on the other side. She wasn’t exactly comfortable but wasn’t in any pain. Yet. 

He picked up the lightning strap and cracked it in the air again, like a cowboy whipping the wind. Her stomach flipped and she knew what was coming. She felt the first sweet sting of the leather across her ass and she stifled a moan, then another smack and another and another. And a pause. Then one more for good measure, just so she’d feel it the next day, and a few days afterwards. She could do with some ice, but that would have to wait, he wasn’t finished with her yet. She was panting now and he was breathing hard, sweat beading on his brow and an unmistakable bulge straining to be freed from his pants.

He removed her panties from around her ankles, unshackling her at one end at least. He spread her legs apart forcefully with his knee and pushed two fingers inside her. She was wet and swollen and on the verge of orgasm even before he’d touched her there. His fingers coaxed her clit, he knew exactly when to be gentle and when to rough. She was completely exposed: hands bound; clothes dishevelled around her middle; her bare, spanked ass in the air, she was entirely at his mercy, and she adored every second. His fingers worked and teased and she could not contain her moans this time. She bit down hard on her lip as she came, knowing he wasn’t done with her yet. 

He pulled her hair roughly from behind, her scalp tingled and her head was forced up but her hands were still pinned to the desk. Barely giving her a second to catch her breath, he shoved his cock inside her and fucked her hard and fast. Gripping her hips tightly he pounded her against the desk. Neither of them could maintain it for long, they were too worked up from the build-up. He pulled out and came on her back and she heard him moan as he did, releasing her hair slowly and gently.

He cleaned her up with a towel and unshackled her hands carefully, kissing the red lines where the cable had been. He dressed her again, tenderly, smoothed her hair and then, finally, rewarded her with a kiss. His soft, warm lips finally met hers and she thought she would actually swoon this time. Her insides did a loop-the-loop as his arms pulled her close to him and she never wanted him to let her go. Eventually, as they made their way from the studio back into the kitchen for some ice, she reminded him it was his turn to make dinner; he was only too happy to obey.


End file.
